Radiant Sage Astall
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50965 |no = 1358 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 93 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Although he was directly tasked with joining the Guardians by a disciple of the Holy Emperor, it is believed he was chosen due to his renowned bloodline as well as his abilities. After being given his mission and uniting with the other members of the Guardians, he began to grow closer to a young magician who had been directly tasked in the same manner. However, it is also believed that he built walls to keep the other members at a distance, and frequently clashed with them over the direction their efforts should take. |summon = It's so tiring working with those who cannot understand... Oh, I don't mean you. |fusion = I can't stop here, not like this! I was chosen by the Holy Emperor, after all. |evolution = As I am one who was chosen by the gods...this is nothing. Taking this form is a natural conclusion. | hp_base = 4194 |atk_base = 1714 |def_base = 1827 |rec_base = 1710 | hp_lord = 6033 |atk_lord = 2256 |def_lord = 2457 |rec_lord = 2254 | hp_anima = 6775 |rec_anima = 2056 |atk_breaker = 2454 |def_breaker = 2259 |def_guardian = 2655 |rec_oracle = 2452 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2058 | hp_oracle = 5290 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Heavenly Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & boosts Spark damage when BC collected exceeded a certain amount for 2 turns |lsnote = 50% boost after 30 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Cleore Legonith |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Banishing Light |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, activates Light barrier, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate and BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, 30% boost, 40% BC efficay & activates 1,000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 50964 |evointo = 50966 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Light Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Astall2 }}